Rock and Roll
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Cuando Ran es rechazada, buscará la manera de superar ese mal momento, más sin embargo, una persona sufrió más por ese rechazo.


**Un nuevo fic en el universo de Fanfiction sobre BanG Dream.**

**No hay muchos fics de esta temática, así que decidí crear uno diferente, más sobre la banda Afterglow y unas situaciones medio raras con todas las miembros.**

**Sin más que decir… ¡comencemos!**

.

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en Live House Circle, donde una banda muy conocida en la zona, entrenaba como ya era de costumbre.

\- ¡Tomoe! – habló una peli negra mientras se detenía de tocar su guitarra – Vas muy rápido.

\- Lo siento Ran, se me fue la mano de nuevo – se disculpaba Tomoe.

\- Himari, te estancas en algunas partes.

\- Lo siento Ran.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tomocchi? – preguntó Moca – normalmente no sueles distraerte.

\- N-No se preocupen, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. La clase de Educación Física estuvo difícil.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió inventar esa cosa? – dijo Tsugumi.

\- No sé qué le vieron de malo, a mí me gustó practicar en la Escalera Salmón – dijo Moca.

\- No importa las circunstancias, somos Afterglow, y tocaremos como siempre – dijo Ran.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra Ran! – dijo Tomoe quien sonaba fuerte los tambores de su batería.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Tomoe! – dijo Himari.

\- ¿E-Eso crees? – dijo la peli roja mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse como el color de su cabello.

\- Sí – la peli rosa comenzó a ponerse en el mismo estado de su amiga – tocas muy bonito.

\- T-Tu también. Tocas el bajo muy bien.

\- G-Gracias.

\- N-No, gracias a ti.

\- ¿No creen que el ambiente se puso algo meloso? – mencionó Tsugumi a Moca y Ran.

\- Esas dos ya deben recordar que no estamos para romance, somos una banda destinada a competir en Budokan, ese es nuestro sueño – dijo una Ran tratando de ser seria, cosa que Moca notó.

\- Ran – llamó la peli gris a su compañera – hablas así porque Kasumi no aceptó tus sentimientos ¿verdad?

La vocalista solo quedó en completo shock cuando su amiga mencionó ese detalle y solo se le vino a su mente ese triste y vergonzoso recuerdo.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto Ran-chan? – preguntó Tsugumi a su amiga._

_\- No lo estoy del todo – dijo la chica algo nerviosa._

_\- Vamos Ran, ya llegamos hasta aquí para que te acobardes – animó Tomoe._

_\- Enfrentaste a tu padre para formar Afterglow, esto no es nada – dijo Himari._

_\- Tu puedes Ran – habló Moca._

_\- Pero chicas, ¿creen que Kasumi me aceptará?_

_\- Estamos conscientes de que la probabilidad de que te acepte es de un 20%._

_\- ¿20%? ¡Ni siquiera llega a la mitad! ¿Y el otro 80%?_

_\- Pues… - la tecladista no estaba segura de decirle eso a la vocalista._

_\- Te mandará a volar frente a toda Hanasakigawa – soltó Moca de repente._

_\- ¡No debiste hablar así Moca-chan!_

_\- Ahora como dijo Auronplay, ¡tengo miedo! – dijo Ran juntando sus dos manos imitando la acción del famoso Youtuber._

_Al final, a regañadientes, Ran salió del escondite y se puso a buscar a la líder de Poppin' Party. Le llevó un poco de tiempo hasta que la encontró._

_\- ¡Ran-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kasumi al ver a la vocalista de Afterglow._

_\- H-Hola Kasumi, ¿Cómo van las cosas con la banda?_

_\- Vamos bien, este sábado tocaremos como invitadas en Galaxy._

_\- Genial – luego de esto, Ran sacó una carta la cual la tenía a sus espaldas esperando el momento adecuado para entregarla a la chica que tenía en frente._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo Ran-chan?_

_\- ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué lo dices?_

_\- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? ¿Puedo ver?_

_\- P-Pues… - la peli negra iba a mostrarle su carta de confesión a Kasumi cuando fueron interrumpidas por Saya._

_\- Lamento haber tardado Kasumi – dijo la baterista quien notó la presencia de la vocalista de Afterglow - ¿Ran-san?_

_\- B-Buenas tardes Saya-san._

_\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_\- S-Solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré a Kasumi._

_\- Por cierto, Saya, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – habló la líder de Poppin' Party._

_\- P-Pues… - la oji azul solo se alejó un poco y acto seguido salieron las demás integrantes de Poppin' Party, cada una con una cartulina que al extenderla decía "Quieres" "ser" "mi novia"_

_\- ¿S-Saya? – la castaña no creía lo que la baterista estaba haciendo._

_\- Kasumi Toyama, desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido, no, te he amado. Rimi-rin, Arisa y O-Tae me han ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti, por eso – en eso Saya se arrodilló frente a su amada, para expectación de Ran y las demás chicas de Afterglow – Kasumi Toyama ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Los ojos de Ran se dilataron por que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en eso, sus compañeras de banda salieron para acompañarla. Pero no solo eso, muchas alumnas de Hanasakigawa salieron a ver la declaración de Saya, incluyendo a varias de las integrantes de distintas bandas._

_\- __**¡Por favor Kasumi! ¡Di que no!**__ – era lo que pensaba la peli negra._

_\- ¡Sí! – esa palabra dicha por Kasumi fue como un zumbido en medio de un silencio sepulcral, incluso pensó que había escuchado mal, pero… - ¡Sí, Saya! Acepto ser tu novia._

_Eso fue todo para destruir en un millón de pedazos el corazón de Ran. Se sintió como si la flecha dorada de Seiya portando la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario atravesara el corazón de Ran y lo rompiera. Pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando observó a su amada Kasumi besando a Saya frente a ella._

_\- ¡Ran-chan! – salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Tsugumi la cual se veía muy preocupada._

_\- Ran, vámonos – dijo Tomoe tomando a la peli negra de su brazo izquierdo._

_Las chicas de Afterglow sacaron a su vocalista del lugar, la cual iba con los ojos tapados por su cabello, cosa que asustó mucho a sus amigas. Llegaron a un parque lejos de la Preparatoria, de suerte el lugar estaba vacío y no serían molestados por nadie._

_Las chicas llevaron a Ran a los columpios para ver si se animaba a hablar. Luego de un rato, la chica de cabello negro decidió hablar un poco._

_-Me rechazó ¿verdad? – dijo Ran en un tono bastante bajo._

_\- ¿Qué dijiste Ran? – preguntó Himari._

_\- Kasumi ya tenía a alguien más en su vida – volvió a hablar en el mismo tono._

_\- Sé fuerte Ran-chan – animó Tsugumi._

_\- No importa nada de eso Tsugumi – dijo ahora si en un tono audible – la chica que yo quería, se ha ido con otra._

_\- Ran, por favor trata de calmarte – dijo Tomoe bastante preocupada por su amiga._

_\- Ni siquiera tuve chance con ella ¿verdad?_

_\- ¡No digas eso Ran! ¡No sabías que Kasumi tenía…!_

_\- ¡No menciones su nombre! – exclamó con un tono algo enojado._

_\- ¡Tranquilízate Ran! – la baterista peli roja corrió hacia donde su amiga y la abrazó._

_\- ¿Por qué esto es tan doloroso? – se preguntó la peli negra con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Tomoe - ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

_\- Nosotras no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, es algo que pasa repentino y que nadie sabe por qué._

_\- Sonaste como Seta-Senpai, Tomocchi – dijo Moca._

_\- ¿Seta-Senpai? ¿La chica que le gusta a Himari-chan? – habló Tsugumi, quien al decir eso, notaron como la peli rosa se tensó, lo mismo con Tomoe._

_\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Tsugumi? – la voz de la bajista se tornó bastante nerviosa, pero este llegó a niveles cósmicos cuando sintió la mirada de Tomoe en ella._

_\- Explícame eso Himari – habló la baterista en el mismo tono de Ran - ¿Te estás viendo con ella?_

_\- N-No es lo que crees Tomoe._

_\- Entonces ¿si te estás viendo con Seta-Senpai?_

_\- Hoy si te llevó el payaso Hii-chan – habló la guitarrista peli gris._

_\- ¡Tu cállate Moca! – reprochó la bajista._

_\- Himari – habló la peli roja - ¡Tonta! – dicho esto, Tomoe salió corriendo junto a Ran._

_\- ¡Tomoe, espera! – la peli rosa corrió tras su amiga, en la escena solo quedaron Tsugumi y Moca._

_\- Bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre? – habló Moca muy natural._

_\- Que mala eres Moca-chan – habló la tecladista._

_\- Solo soy sincera Tsugu – habló la guitarrista – Hii-chan debe hablar con Tomocchi antes de que vaya a ponerse fea la cosa._

_\- A veces no te entiendo Moca-chan._

_\- Por cierto, Tsugu – la peli gris se acercó a la castaña quien se puso nerviosa por el acercamiento de su compañera – me dijeron por ahí que te ves muy seguido con Hikawa-san._

_\- ¡¿EEEHH?! – la tecladista se alejó rápidamente de su amiga muy avergonzada._

_\- ¿Qué te ocurre Tsugu?_

_\- P-P-Porque dices algo así – habló la castaña muy sonrojada._

_\- ¿Acaso… tienes una relación con Hikawa-san? – estas palabras dichas por Moca derrumbaron la fortaleza de la joven Hazawa, su rostro tomó varios tonos de color rojo mientras luchaba por no desmayarse._

_\- ¿A-A que te refieres Moca-chan? – Tsugumi trataba de hacerse la desentendida._

_\- Sé que te gusta Hikawa-san – la guitarrista se iba acercando hacia su amiga quien comenzó a retroceder sabiendo que ya tenía la batalla perdida._

_\- A-A-A mí no me gusta Sayo-san._

_\- Pues te has quemado solita al llamarla por su primer nombre – habló la peli gris quien ya había arrinconado a Tsugumi contra la pared._

_\- N-N-No es cierto._

_\- Pues… - la guitarrista se le acercó al oído y con voz algo pícara y siniestra le dijo – Y dime… ¿ya han tenido sexo?_

_\- M-M-Moca-chan… - Tsugumi no hallaba modo de hablar después de lo que su amiga dijo. Su cara estaba más roja que el cabello de Tomoe._

_\- Recuérdalo Tsugu – fue lo último que Moca dijo antes de retirarse del lugar dejando atrás a una Tsugumi completamente ruborizada y avergonzada._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

-Qué día ¿no?

\- Ni me lo digas.

\- ¿Aun te sientes mal por eso Ran-chan? – preguntó Tsugumi a la vocalista.

\- Ya estoy mejor, aunque no lo supero del todo, estoy tratando de salir adelante.

\- Nunca había conocido esa faceta tuya Ran.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Pero quitando eso…

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues… - la tecladista señaló a sus compañeras, Himari y Tomoe, las cuales seguían en su faceta de romance, la cual ya empezaba a incomodar a las demás.

\- Me pregunto por qué no empiezan a salir si ya saben que se gustan.

\- Todo esto hace que la banda no toque perfecto como siempre.

\- Bájale un poco al chocolate Ran – dijo Moca – si sigues así por lo de Kasumi, no te preocupes. Ya encontrarás a la indicada.

\- ¿Eh? – el rostro de la peli negra se tornó rojo intenso – Y-Ya te dije que no es por Kasumi, e-es solo que la banda no tocará como siempre si esas dos no le bajan a su romanticismo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez Ran?

\- ¡Que te calles Moca Aoba!

Mientras Ran y Moca discutían y Tsugumi trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz… Himari y Tomoe seguían en su mundo.

-P-Pero tu llevas un tiempo tocando la batería, yo recién hace unos meses que toco el bajo.

\- P-Pero lo tocas muy bien.

\- T-Tu tocas la batería muy bien, quisiera ser así de valiente como tú, Tomoe.

\- Y yo quisiera ser así de amable como tú.

\- Eres muy amable Tomoe… y muy linda.

\- ¿Linda? – la cara de Tomoe no se distinguía de su cabello por lo rojo que estaba.

\- Sí.

\- Tu eres más bella aun Himari.

\- ¿E-En serio lo crees?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podrían por favor dejar esta escena y continuar con el ensayo? – dijo Ran acercándose a la "pareja".

\- S-Sí – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza muy avergonzadas.

\- Vamos Ran-chan, no creo que debas ser tan dura con ellas.

\- Olvida a Kasumi.

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de mencionar eso?! – reclamaron Tsugumi y Ran.

\- ¿Estaban hablando de cuando Kasumi rechazó a Ran? – dijo Tomoe.

\- ¡Ya dejan de mencionar eso!

\- Es que aún no lo supero.

\- La próxima que mencione eso, ¡juro que le voy a estrellar mi guitarra en la cabeza! – amenazó la peli negra, haciendo que sus compañeras asintieran con algo de miedo.

\- Chicas – Marina-san, la encargada de Circle, entró – ya vamos a cerrar.

\- Está bien, ya nos iremos.

\- Por cierto ¿podrían dejar de hablar del rechazo de Ran-chan por Kasumi-chan? Esa historia ya me la sé – dijo la mujer antes de retirarse – después de todo, Kasumi-chan y Saya-chan hacen buena pareja.

\- Marina-san – habló Ran temblando.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Agárrenme que la mato! – decía Ran bastante furiosa quien era sostenida por sus compañeras.

\- ¡Ran, no cometas una locura! – le decían sus compañeras tomándola de sus extremidades.

.

Al día siguiente…

La banda se dirigía hacia Haneoka para otro día de clases más.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor Ran?

\- Podrían dejar de preguntarme eso por favor – habló una Ran ya harta.

\- Solo nos preocupamos por ti Ran – dijo Tomoe.

\- No necesitan preocuparse tanto – dijo algo irritada.

\- E-Está bien.

En eso, Hina Hikawa iba detrás de Lisa Imai hablando.

\- ¿En serio pasó eso? – preguntó la bajista de Roselia.

\- Sí, mi hermana recibió como 20 cartas de amor, al menos eso fue lo que me contó Rinko-chan.

\- B-Bueno, Sayo es muy popular en Hanasakigawa.

\- Bueno, no me preocupo. Después de todo, mi hermana se consiguió una buena novia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

Las chicas de Afterglow que iban detrás, iban escuchando toda la conversación de las mayores, pero en especial cierta tecladista.

\- ¡Hola cuñada! – fue el saludo de Hina, causando confusión entre todas las ahí presentes, pero en una chica en especial.

\- ¿A quién le habla Hina-Senpai? – preguntó Ran.

\- ¿A quién más Ran-chan? Pues a Tsugu-chan.

\- … - todas quedaron sin palabras, en cambio la castaña tenía la cara como un tomate.

\- ¡T-Tsugumi! – exclamaron las chicas de Afterglow hacia su tecladista.

\- Entonces… ¿Tsugumi es la que sale con Sayo? – preguntó Lisa a Hina.

\- Sí, además de ser mi cuñada.

\- N-No sabíamos eso Tsugu – dijo Tomoe aun sorprendida.

\- Así que tenía razón – dijo Moca para impresión de todas.

\- ¡Espera! Moca, ¿sabías esto?

\- Sí – dijo la peli gris.

\- Moca-chan solo lo dedujo, más no le confirmé – dijo Tsugumi.

\- En resumidas cuentas, Tsugu sale con Hikawa-san en forma de pareja ¿es así? – preguntó Himari.

\- Sí – respondió Hina.

\- Típico de Tsugumi – dijo la baterista peli roja – siempre apunta a lo mejor.

\- T-Tomoe-chan.

\- Por cierto – dijo la menor de las Hikawa – mi hermana preguntó anoche que por que no habías ido con ella, que ayer les tocaba.

\- … - ahora sí todo el mundo quedó hecho una tumba.

\- Tsugumi – habló Ran con algo de miedo – acaso tú y Hikawa-san…

\- ¡Ya se nos hace tarde! – exclamó la tecladista entrando rápidamente al edificio.

\- Esa Tsugu – dijeron algunas.

Mientras las demás entraban se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas.

Pasaron algunas horas de clases hasta que…

-Moca-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsugu?

\- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

\- Sí es por lo tuyo con Hikawa-san, mira, cuando dos personas lo hacen sin protección…

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – gritó Tsugumi toda roja.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hace tiempo estoy indecisa sobre una cosa y no sé si decirlo o no.

\- No veo el problema Tsugu, después de todo no creo que sean tan…

\- Te gusta Ran-chan… ¿no es así?

\- ¿Eh? – Moca no entendió o más bien se quiso hacer la desentendida.

\- Así como lo escuchas, el hecho de que hagas todo esto… ¿es por qué te gusta Ran-chan?

\- N-No sé de qué hablas Tsugu – Moca mostró una faceta desconocida para sus amigas, la cual era de una persona algo avergonzada.

\- Moca-chan, desde que Ran-chan nos confesó que le gustaba Kasumi-chan, noté como te desanimaste, aunque rara vez muestras otras facetas.

\- … - Moca no decía nada.

\- Moca-chan, no eres la única buena observadora, desde que nos conocemos, siempre has sido muy apegada a Ran-chan y a lo largo del tiempo te desarrollaron los sentimientos por ella, ¿no es así?

\- Veo que tienes muy buenos ojos Tsugu – dijo la peli gris.

\- Tal vez.

\- Típico de ti.

\- Deberías decírselo a Ran-chan, estoy segura que ella…

\- No.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que Ran lo sepa, el hecho de que está superando su amor no correspondido por Kasumi, es una cosa, pero el solo hecho de que vaya a declarármele sería un abuso.

\- Moca-chan.

\- Por favor Tsugu, no le digas a Ran.

\- E-Está bien – suspiró derrotada la castaña – pero no creas que todo será tan fácil, tarde o temprano Ran-chan se dará cuenta.

\- Bien, trataré de ocultarlo.

\- Bien – y dicho esto, Tsugumi se retiró del lugar.

Moca siguió viendo por la ventana el paisaje tan bello que mostraba la tarde. Ya sería hora de que las chicas fueran a ensayar.

Como si se tratara de magia, cuando menos acordó, ya se encontraban camino a Circle, donde ya tenían una reservación a su nombre.

Ensayaron un poco hasta que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

\- ¡Chicas! – habló Tomoe – tenemos una noticia que darles.

\- ¿Noticia?

\- Sí, ¿verdad Himari?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Chicas, oficialmente Himari y yo somos novias.

\- ¡Felicidades chicas! – dijo Tsugumi quien fue a abrazar a sus dos amigas.

\- Ya era hora Tomocchi, Hii-chan – dijo Moca felicitando a la nueva pareja.

\- Ya era hora – dijo Ran feliz por sus dos amigas.

\- Espero que sean felices.

\- Gracias Tsugu.

\- Y esperamos que no se desvelen hasta tarde si ya saben a lo que me refiero – dijo Moca siempre metiendo sal a la fiesta.

\- ¡Moca / -chan! – exclamaron Himari y Tsugumi, Tomoe y Ran ni se inmutaron.

\- No te preocupes Moca, después de todo Himari aguantaría unas cuantas rondas – bromeó la peli roja.

\- ¡Tomoe! – reclamó la peli rosa.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Por cierto, hay alguien que no nos ha explicado su relación – dijo la peli gris mirando a cierta castaña, cosa que las demás entendieron al instante.

\- Es cierto Moca, Tsugumi nos ha ocultado un detalle – dijo Ran.

\- ¿D-De que hablan chicas?

\- Por lo que dijo Hina-Senpai, tienes una relación con Hikawa-san – dijo Himari.

\- C-Chicas…

\- ¿No pensabas decirles a tus mejores amigas que tenías una relación con un miembro de la banda rival? – volvió a hablar Ran en tono aterrador.

\- Ran, eso no tiene nada que ver, Tsugu puede andar con quien sea – decía Tomoe tratando de salvar a Tsugumi, pero se lamentaría después – pero lo que no le voy a perdonar, es que nos hallas ocultado ese detalle.

\- ¡Lo siento! – fue el grito de la chica quien se lanzó al suelo y se arrodilló frente a sus amigas - ¡Perdón por no decirles nada!

\- V-Vamos Tsugumi, no es para tanto.

\- Y lamento que diga esto, pero Moca-chan está enamorada de… - antes de que dijera algo, la peli gris le tapó la boca.

\- Veo que Tsugu está algo alterada – dijo la albina quien se veía algo nerviosa, algo raro en ella.

\- ¡Espera! Quiero saber qué quiso decir Tsugu.

\- Yo también.

\- N-No es nada.

\- Moca, es raro verte tan nerviosa, ¿realmente es tan malo que Tsugumi hable?

\- N-No es eso, pero…

\- Moca, esto no me está gustando – dijo Himari – si hay alguien que te inquiete, dinos.

\- N-No es eso Hii-chan.

\- Moca, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡A Moca-chan le gusta Ran-chan! – fue el grito de Tsugumi quien no aguantaba la presión de todo.

Todo Afterglow quedó en shock, incluso Marina que por alguna razón había entrado y había escuchado toda la conversación de la banda.

\- ¿M-Moca?

\- ¿E-Es en serio Moca?

\- … - la guitarrista no decía nada, solo tenía la cabeza baja.

\- Moca – dijo la peli negra mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- … - Moca seguía sin decir nada.

\- Moca, di algo.

\- … -

\- Moca.

\- … -

\- ¡Moca Aoba, di algo!

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que te digas?! – dijo Moca enojada, algo que asustó mucho a sus compañeras - ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

\- M-Moca.

\- Todo este tiempo estuve soportando tu amor por Kasumi, siempre traté de no mencionar o ser tan obvia, pero Tsugu me descubrió y tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supieras.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Mira Ran, todo este tiempo supe que no podía pasar nada entre nosotras, no después de que me quedara claro a quien amabas.

\- P-Pero…

\- Solo olvídalo por favor – susurró la peli gris – por favor.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Por favor Ran Mitake!

\- E-Está bien.

\- M-Me voy... – la guitarrista tomó su guitarra y se fue del estudio.

Las demás solo miraron a su amiga irse, estaban en un estado de asombro, pero luego se escucharon unos gemidos.

\- ¡Tsugu! – dijo Tomoe al ver como la tecladista caía de rodillas mientras lloraba tapándose la cara.

\- T-Todo es mi culpa – se decía para sí misma la castaña mientras no paraba de llorar.

\- N-No llores Tsugumi – decía Himari quien comenzó a llorar junto a su amiga.

\- Moca-chan debe odiarme – se decía Tsugumi.

\- ¿Ran?

\- … - la vocalista solo permanecía en su lugar sin ni siquiera moverse. Saber que Moca, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ella, y había sufrido mucho por ella.

\- ¡Ran! – escuchó la voz de Tomoe llamándola.

\- … -

\- ¡Ran, responde!

\- … -

\- ¡Ran! – la baterista no aguantó más y abofeteó a su amiga peli negra.

\- ¡Déjame Tomoe!

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – susurró la peli roja – Moca está en problemas amorosos y tu ni siquiera vas a hacer nada.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! – exclamó furiosa - ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?

\- Ve por ella – dijo la baterista – pero dime antes algo Ran… ¿quieres a Moca así?

\- ¿A Moca? – la peli negra pensó un poco sobre lo que Tomoe dijo, Moca siempre estuvo ahí para ella, incluso cuando hizo su confesión fallida con Kasumi vio como ella siempre estuvo pendiente.

Cuan idiota había sido.

Moca siempre estuvo para ella, incluso soportar como el amor de tu vida se confesaba a otra persona, pero es más doloroso cuando ves como esa persona se recupera y jura no volver a amar a alguien más.

Moca esto, Moca aquello, Moca es todo lo que Ran tuvo y no supo apreciar en su momento.

\- ¿Ran?

\- Tomoe, gracias.

\- ¿Eh? – la baterista no comprendió la pregunta, pero antes de preguntar Ran salió del lugar corriendo hacia la misma dirección que Moca había tomado.

\- ¿Y Ran?

\- No te preocupes – la baterista se dirigió hacia su novia – fue por el buen camino.

\- ¿Buen camino?

\- Ya lo verás.

Mientras tanto con Ran, ella iba corriendo lo más que podía, el haberse llevado su guitarra fue algo que honestamente se arrepentía, el peso de la misma le impedía ir más rápido, pero, aun así, no se detenía.

La imagen de su mejor amiga aparecía en su cabeza sin parar, ninguna de sus otras amigas o incluso Kasumi aparecían, solo Moca ocupaba su mente ahora.

\- ¡Moca! -fue le grito que pegó Ran mientras seguía por las calles de la ciudad.

En eso pensó… ¿para dónde debo ir?

La peli negra corría sin rumbo alguno, pero conocía bien a Moca y sabía dónde estaría.

La vocalista de Afterglow supo que debía ir a ese lugar muy conocido por todas, pero que a Moca le encantaba.

Cuando iba llegando, solo se atrevió a ver a través del cristal del lugar y efectivamente pudo ver a la peli gris comiendo.

Sin pensarlo más, entró al lugar.

-Bienvenidos a la Panadería Yamabuki… ¿Ran-san? – preguntó la chica en el mostrador.

\- H-Hola Saya-san.

\- ¿Ran? – la voz de Moca fue la que llamó la atención de Ran.

\- Moca.

\- Y-Yo… - la peli gris mostraba signos de nerviosismo, cosa que era muy extraño de ver en Moca.

\- Moca, yo…

\- Déjalo.

\- ¿Qué? – Ran no escuchó bien o tal vez se quiso hacer que no escuchó.

\- Mira Ran, sé que no te gusto y que prácticamente no te importo de ese modo.

\- No hables así – habló la peli negra con voz grave – sabes que eres muy preciada para mi Moca.

\- Pero no del modo que siempre quise que me miraras.

\- Moca, sabes que…

\- Ran, por favor, para con esto.

\- No – Ran llegó a su límite – vámonos.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Vámonos! – eso asustó incluso un poco a Saya quien estaba detrás del mostrador.

\- R-Ran…

La peli negra se llevó de la mano a la peli gris quien solo atinó a sonrojarse por el momento que estaba viviendo.

La escena era vista por algunas personas como algo romántico, de hecho, había algunas fans de Afterglow que miraron a ambas guitarras en esa posición, incluso algunas sacaron fotos de tremenda escena que estaba pasando frente a ellas.

Ambas llegaron a un parque en el que estaba algo despejado.

Aun no se había ocultado el sol, por lo que aún había luz iluminando todo el lugar.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar. El silencio reinó por un rato en el que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar, la vergüenza del momento era muy incómodo.

\- ¿Moca? – Ran terminó de romper el hielo.

\- Ran, en serio… ¿debimos de venir acá?

\- Sí, si hubiésemos estado en la Panadería Yamabuki habríamos causado un escándalo y honestamente no me hubiese gustado que Saya-san te hubiese dicho algo.

\- Vaya, te preocupas por mí.

\- Sí.

\- Dime Ran, ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- B-Bueno – Ran dio un fuerte suspiro – Moca, realmente no estás pensando en ti ¿verdad?

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Moca Aoba, ¿crees que no he notado como has estado todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Sí, he notado como tu estuviste con una expresión rara cuando hablaba de Kasumi.

\- Ran.

\- Lo lamento – la peli negra bajó la cabeza – no sabía que realmente estabas pasando por esos sentimientos, nunca me di cuenta de que lo que te pasaba era que estabas enamorada.

\- No es tu culpa Ran, yo fui…

\- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – gritó furiosa la peli negra - ¡Por mi estupidez te hice daño y eso no me puedo perdonar!

\- Ran…

\- Hay algo que te diré… que ni siquiera las chicas lo saben.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hace tiempo… estuve enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, pero en ese entonces pensé que te gustaba alguien más.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Bueno, como algunas veces intenté acercarme a ti, vi que me rechazabas y pensé que tal vez no te gustaba.

\- P-Pudiste hablarlo conmigo.

\- Sabes como soy, no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

\- E-Eso significa…

\- Moca, no te digo que comencemos una relación o que salgamos de manera romántica, sigo que tal vez… ya sabes.

\- No te entiendo Ran, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – molestaba Moca.

\- Q-Que… pensemos en si saldremos o no – exclamó con la cara roja.

\- Vaya, no es cambiado nada desde que te conozco.

\- C-Cállate y vámonos.

\- Sí.

Ambas chicas se fueron mientras pensaban en el futuro. Tal vez no comenzarían una relación como dijo Ran, pero por el momento era felices.

Aunque tal vez más adelante… serían algo más.

.

.

_Lo sé, lo sé, dejé el fic como inconcluso, pero a eso quería llegar._

_Dejaré el fic como final abierto para que los que lo lean, den su opinión sobre si Moca y Ran terminaron juntas o debo hacerle un segundo capítulo para aclarar eso._

_Ustedes deciden._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
